Wherever You Will Go
by Lightbulb Moments
Summary: Ginny is in her dormatory when insparation strikes. Based on the song Wherever You Will Go by The Calling. Song fic H/G


_**Disclamair : I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR THE SONG MENTIONED ITS CALLED WHEREVER YOU WILL GO AND IN ORGINALLY BY THR CALLING ALTHOUGH I PICTUE GINNY SING IT LIKE CHARLENE SORAIA. NOR AM I MAKING ANY PROFIT FROM THIS.**_

Ginny sat on the window ledge in her dormitory with her arms rapped around her legs looking over the Black Lake, she could picture her and Harry sitting against the tree talking about their hopes and ambitions and their deepest fears hers being that she would cause the death of a member of her family and his being that he would be unable to defeat Voldemort. It was at this time that she felt closest to Harry.

Yesterday was Professor Dumbledore's funeral and it had affected everyone in different ways. She was overcome with emotions as she remembered the many chats she had had with him, her most vivid memory was of the last time they had spoken. She had been telling him about her relationship with Harry and he said to her in his Grandfatherly tone "_Stick with him, Miss Weasley, you need each other more than I think either of you realize_" She knew that he was right, he always was, but it was difficult when Harry was being a royal Git, sprouting crap about how she was in danger if they where together. _Didn't he realized that I will be in danger anyway, what with my brother being his best friend and my family being a part of the Order of the Phoenix and Dumbledore's biggest supporters_. _Stupid Git_.

She turned awayfrom the window and put her harms on the either side of her, with her head bowed down low, trying to steady her breathing. When she looked up , she saw that the room was a mess, it looked like a clothes bomb had been dropped, skirts where lying all over the flower with things hanging from the bed posts, sweet rappers and bottles of butterbeer where lying on her surface. Her roommates where probably still in the common room with their boyfriends, she envied them of that but was glad that they were at least happy. For now. Ginny shared the room with 4 other girls, Kirsty and Catriona Matthews the resident twins of her year. They where fraternal twins meaning that they were not identical in fact Kirsty had Short wavy Ginger and Catriona had medium length, jet black hair that had choppy layers cut into it.

Her other two dormmates where called Christine Murray and Jennifer Daly, those two had beem brought up in the muggle world together, with their parents being best friends. Christine was a reader, like Hermione, although Chris read as more of a past-time, and Jenn was music crazed, she had even brought one of her guitars to Hogwarts so she wouldn't get rusty. Ginny remembered, in her second year watching Jenn place the guitar carefully beside her bed and instructed us not to touch it without her expressed permission, at that time Ginny had no idea what it wa so had made the mistake of asking Jenn about it, she looked as if she had said that she liked to kill puppies in her free time, so needless to say Jenn told her the whole history of the guitar and then offered to teach her a few cords. This led to frequent Jam sessions when they were meant to be studying. With Ginny singing and Jenn playing the guitar and everyone else singing and dancing along.

Last year during the summer before her fifth year, she had been telling Harry about their escapades in the room. Then on the day before her birthday he took her out to muggle London and offered to buy her a new guitar, she was about to refe for the hundredth time when on caught her eye, the body of the guitar was dark blue and its neck was black. Its safe to say she fell. in love with it that day.

At his moment the guitar was in her trunk, shrunk down and in its own little box. For the past couple of night a tune had been stuck in her head so she decided that, since she had time, he would write it out and see what came of it

When that was over she brought out her lyric book and stated to think about her feelings about Harry

_So lately, been wondering  
__Who will be there to take my place  
__When I'm gone, you'll need love  
__To light the shadows on your face  
__If a great wave shall fall  
__It would fall apon us all  
__And between the sand and stone  
__Could you make it on your own ?_

_If I could then I would  
__I'll go wherever you will go  
__Way up high or down low  
__I'll go wherever you will go_

_And maybe you'll work out  
__A way to make it back some day  
__Towards me. To guide you  
__Through the darkest of your days_

_If a great wave shall fall  
__It would fall apon us all  
__Well I hope there's someone out there  
__Who can bring you back to me_

_If I could, then I would  
__I'll go wherever you will go  
__Way up high or down low  
__I'll go wherever you will go_

_Run away with my heart  
__Run away with my hope  
__Run away with my love_

_I know now, just quite how  
__My life and love might still go on  
__In your heart, in your mind  
__I'll stay with you for all of time_

_If I could, then I would  
__I'll go wherever you will go  
__Way up high or down low  
__I'll go wherever you will go_

_If I could make you mine  
__I'll go wherever you will go  
__If I could turn back time  
__I'll go wherever you will go  
__I'll go wherever you will go_

When she was finished she put her guitar and book away and prayed that she would get the chance to say that to Harry's face.

_**AN: Hey guys I hope you like it.**_

_**I just had one of those moment of listening to a song and I thought dang that's perfect for Harry and Ginny ( I get that a quite often actually:) If you didn't read the top disclaimer this song is called Wherever you will go and is originally by The Calling although I imagine singing it like Charlene Soria so check it out**_

_**Reviews are greatly appreciated **_

_**Lightbulb Moments x**_


End file.
